Gideon Payne
Sir Gideon, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is a friend of Duke Richards. Although he is first mentioned in Book 2, Chapter 6, he makes his first appearance in Book 2, Chapter 7. Appearance Gideon has gray eyes, short brown hair with side burns and fair to tan skin. He wears a blue striped coat with his white linen cloth tied into a bow. Personality Gideon can be charming when it suits him, and is quite versed on etiquette and manners. He is duplicitous though and a good liar, convincing others to believe what he tells them. Background If you received the Article clue in Book 2, Chapter 6, it is revealed that he is a criminal who was one of the ringleaders of the Bristol Bridge Riot in 1793. When you bring up his exile to France, he brushes it off as merely a rumor. He says he moved to France for a change of scenery. When he leaves, Countess Henrietta tells you that the exile was not a misunderstanding. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 2 * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules (Off-Screen) * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 (Determinant) Relationships Tristan Richards In Book 2, it is unclear if Duke Richards is a pawn in Gideon's plot against the crown, a means to an end, or if Gideon believes Tristan to be an equal. In Chapter 8, Gideon often has to placate Tristan's short-temper and narcissism, acting as the Duke's loader during the hunt and praising him when he manages to finally shoot two grouse. In Chapter 9, he examines Mr. Sinclaire's dueling pistol and unbeknownst to all until after the duel, he switches the pistol with a dud. In Chapter 12, Gideon has to remind their co-conspirators that Tristan is level-headed and never loses his temper, despite the opposite display given by the duke. In Book 3, when he speaks to you in private, he tells you that he had to put up with "that arrogant cad Richards" for years but you brought his plans all crumbling down. Your Character You usually see him in the presence of Duke Richards and rarely interact with him alone. If you manage to find him alone, the Duke usually interrupts and pulls his attention away from you. In Book 2, Chapter 8, you speak briefly with him during the hunt, and your misunderstanding of the word "chum" gives him amusement. If you own the pug, he compliments you, stating that dog owners have great character. Depending on your choices (if you decide to improve your +manners), you can persuade the Duke into allowing you to accompany him with the help of Gideon by appealing to his opinion on the Duke's and your joint public appearances (as a unified front). While you are in Bath, Gideon tells you that you may have the Duke fooled but not him. He says he is cut from a different cloth like you and he doesn't underestimate his enemies. In Book 2, Chapter 15, Duke Richards sends him to escort you down the aisle. If you choose someone else quickly (either Mr. Marlcaster, Viscount Westonly or Mr. Chambers), Gideon will be angry but allow the other man to do the honors. In Book 3, Chapter 6, when you finally meet "Comte Renard", you are shocked to see that he is none other than Gideon Payne. However, no one can support your statement as your grandmother said she did not interact with him much despite him staying at Edgewater during your engagement to Duke Richards and your stepmother says Gideon did not have a mustache but Comte does. After he publicly charms the guests at Cordelia and Constance's birthday party, he speaks to you in private, admitting that he is indeed Gideon. Your relationship with him is "different" in that he says he wouldn't lie to you about that, even though he is deceiving everyone else around him. He tells you that he has a few contigency plans up his sleeve despite your interference with his last plan with former-Duke Richards. Ernest Sinclaire As of Book 2, Chapter 9, Gideon possesses one of Ernest Sinclaire's dueling pistols. You notice this in Book 3, Chapter 6 when Gideon reappears as "Comte Renard" and alert Mr. Sinclaire of the fact. In Chapter 8, if you decide to listen to Mr. Sinclaire recount the premium story of Percival, Mr. Sinclaire tells you that he met the real Comte Renard years ago after Roselyn had died in childbirth. Then-Duke Richards would have nothing to do with the child, and Mr. Sinclaire was set to raise Percival himself were it not for Comte Renard, Roselyn's brother. In Book Three, Chapter 17, he attempted to frame Ernest using his gun to kill the prince regent. Gallery Other Looks Gideon Full View.jpg|Full View Comte Renard - Full.png|As Comte Renard d'Ouler - Full View Comte Renard.png|As Comte Renard d'Ouler Dragideon.jpg|Gideon in Your Character's Story Miscellaneous Article.jpg|Article on Gideon D&D Dueling Pistol.jpg|Mr. Sinclaire's pistol in his possession Trivia * In Book 2, Chapter 8, you meet Jasper, Sir Gideon's dog. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, he escapes arrest by the royal guards. * His plans for Edgewater and the Countess of Edgewater is described as "Operation Foxglove." Foxglove, also known as digitalis, is a perennial plant that can be toxic and even fatal in large doses. * The name Gideon is of Hebrew origin and means: Hewer, feller, destroyer, mighty warrior, he that bruises or breaks, one who cuts down. ** The surname Payne is of English origin and means: Pagan, rustic, countryman. * His crimes include treason, conspiracy, murder, identity theft, attempted murder and arson. ** He killed the real Comte Renard while he was in France. * He appears in Book 3, Chapter 18, if you have enough Manners to see his and Tristan's future. They meet again as prisoners in the Tower of London. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths